vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayek
|-|Normal= |-|Hidden One= Summary Bayek of Siwa (born c. 85 BCE) was one of the last Medjay of Egypt and, alongside his wife, Aya, the founder of the Hidden Ones, the earliest organized incarnation of the Assassin brotherhood. He used the moniker Amun in some of his correspondences. Growing up in the remote village of Siwa, Bayek inherited the mantle of Medjay from his father, Sabu, and dedicated his life to protecting the security and welfare of his people. This took a dramatic turn in 48 BCE when the Order of the Ancients, a proto-Templar organization, murdered his son, Khemu, because the two refused to cooperate in unlocking the Siwa Vault for them. The grief-stricken Medjay and his wife thereupon embarked on a quest to avenge their son, systematically assassinating every individual who had participated in the plot, only to learn from the exiled queen Cleopatra VII that the Order's reach and power far exceeded their initial belief. Although wary, Bayek followed Aya's lead and pledged his service to Cleopatra as her personal Medjay, in the process embroiling himself in the Alexandrine Civil War against Ptolemy XIII. Following the conflict's conclusion, Cleopatra and her ally, Julius Caesar, openly aligned themselves with the Order of the Ancients. In response, Bayek gathered their main allies in Alexandria and established the Hidden Ones to counter the Order of the Ancients by fighting to protect innocent people and defend free will. From that moment on, Bayek led what would someday become the Egyptian Brotherhood of Assassins, recruiting new members from all walks of life, expanding the organization to the Sinai Penisula in 38 BCE, and combating the oppression and atrocities perpetrated by the new Roman rule. As the forefather of the Assassin Brotherhood, he planted the seeds for their progressive philosophy, devising the Creed and its strict tenets on discretion and never harming an innocent life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Bayek, Bayek of Siwa, Pappo (By his son Khemu) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 47 by the end of The Hidden Ones Classification: Human, Hidden One, Assassin, Mentor of the Hidden Ones of Egypt, Medjay Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold his breath underwater for longer than normal), Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Expert Acrobat, Expert Parkourer, Master Fighter, Extrasensory Perception via Eagle Vision, Healing (Can regain back his health with various weapons in his arsenal and with overpowered attacks), Statistics Amplification (Dash Boost gives him a temporary boost to all of his abilities), Rage Power (With overpower attacks and various weapons), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Bayek is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Resistance to Illusions, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (As an Isu-Hybrid, he should naturally be resistant to such abilities. Resisted the Apple of Eden's powers when Flavius used it against him in their fight to slow him down and gain control over his mind) and Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous cobras seem to have no effect on him), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can heal from deep stab wounds), Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Homing (With the Predator Bow), Fire Manipulation & Explosion Manipulation (With fire arrows, fire bombs and Hepzefa's sword), Sleep Inducement (With sleep darts and many other weapons), Poison Inducement (With poison darts, arrows and other weapons), Empathic Manipulation (Can turn an unaware enemy against his allies), Light Manipulation (Can use certain weapons to blind enemies with flashes of light), Minor Animal Manipulation/Summoning (Can call Senu to attack), Smoke Inducement (With smoke bombs), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Time Slow with the Elite Ranger Skill Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily kill big game like lions, hyenas, leopards, crocodiles, elephants and hippopotamuses in unarmed combat and is potentially capable of casually one-shotting several of them sans elephants with a single overpowered attack. Can wield heavy maces like throwing knives and casually toss them fast enough to pierce thick shields and skulls. Traded blows with and easily defeated the Hoplite, who could casually overpower and fodderize lions. Can easily do strenuous parkour moves and jump several meters from the ground to a ledge and leap great distances with utter ease. He can also trade blows with those who can harm him, and he has gone toe-to-toe with various supernatural beings like the zombies of past pharaohs and giant scorpions. Comparable or equal to his wife Aya, who can do the same feats as him and easily managed to kill a giant hippo with only a rock while underwater, wounded and tied up in the Origins ''comic) 'Speed:' '''Superhuman' (Can easily outrun charging lions) with at least Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions, possibly higher (Dodged Khaliset's arrows simply by sidestepping. Should be comparable to Aya, who casually swatted aside an arrow after it was fired mere inches from her face, and kept up with an Artifact-amped Lucius Septimius. Can effortlessly dodge ballista shots at point-blank range. Can easily deflect arrow shots and ballista shots with his knive sets at point-blank range, although ballista shots will temporarily stagger him. Can easily blitz multiple Roman legionaries who are of comparable speed before they can even react. Can throw heavy weapons and maces this fast. Has also gone toe-to-toe with the zombies of Pharaohs, who are capable of casually blitzing him in combat if he lets his guard down), even higher with Rage Mode (While equipping a Rage Mode-applicable weapon, Bayek becomes considerably faster and stronger than his base state). At least Subsonic+, possibly far higher with the Elite Ranger Skill (Bayek's surroundings can slow down while he prepares to attack in mid-air, and even arrow shots appear slow to his eyes) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (He can casually carry around bodies twice his weight with thick armor on them and run at top speed at the same time and still not be hindered the slightest; Can push back large animals with just an uppercut and other heavy objects without any difficulty; Can also throw heavy maces and axes like mere throwing knives and swing them around with one arm like mere toys while on horseback; Can push around heavy objects as if they were mere trolleys; Can easily do strenuous parkour moves and jump several meters from the ground to a ledge and leap great distances with utter ease; Pushed back and defeated the Hoplite, who could easily overpower lions in a wrestling match and toss them aside a great distance; Pushed back and defeated the Gallic Brothers, who could do the same feats as the Hoplite, rip chains apart simply by pulling on them and casually toss Bayek aside like a ragdoll) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can knock down enemies twice his size with a single attack or even send them flying several meters into the air just by headbutting them; Can easily send more than two camels with heavily-armored riders on them flying with a single uppercut; Can easily draw blood from and kill big game like crocodiles, leopards, lions, oxen, horses and even elephants with his bare hands, being capable of usually one-shotting them minus the elephant with a single Overpowered attack; Can do the same to multiple enemies with thick shields regardless of whether they have their guard up or not; Can easily create sparks on and swat aside thick shields with a single heavy attack; Can easily smash through walls, statues and easily shatter large vases, giant wooden structures like thick wooden logs and giant cage doors designed to hold in gigantic crocodiles and even occasionally pulverize them in one hit, and can do the same feats while underwater; Can casually throw weapons at subsonic speeds, and easily skewer through both thick shields and skulls; Killed a heavily-armored elephant with just a light bow during the Battle of the Nile. Defeated the Hoplite, who could easily fodderize lions; Has also fought zombies and giant scorpions in Curse of the Pharaohs; Can trade blows with those who can harm him) Durability: Wall level (Can easily no-sell high-speed tackles and repeated stompings from heavily-armored elephants and maulings from lions, hippos, full-powered bites from crocodiles, hyenas and the like on a regular basis even when carrying a cursed weapon; Can tank multiple paw swipes from lions; Tanked blows from Hypatos, who one-shotted the ground beneath them, and he is considered to be one of the weakest bosses in the game; Tanked blows from the Hammer, who was noted to deliver devastating strikes with his hammer comparable to the concussive power of a stone block; Can survive falls from over 25m multiple times in a row without any ill effects; He can even block mace attacks from enemies twice as large and strong as him with just his forearms. Should be comparable to his wife Aya, who tanked and blocked blows from The Guardian, who could easily pulverize marble pillars with a single blow of his hammer, and an Artifact-amped Lucius Septimius who could easily create massive craters in the ground with his strikes; Can also tank a collision against a hay cart with two bulls on it running at top speed; Can survive being burned for extended periods of time; Has also gone toe-to-toe with supernatural foes like zombies and giant scorpions) Stamina: Extremely High (Can continue sprinting with ease even after being heavily injured and can keep sprinting countrywide distances in the intense desert heat non-stop. Can survive being stabbed repeatedly and still manage to blitz and slaughter entire garrisons of Roman fortresses without issue) Range: Extended melee range by himself (The force of his attacks can easily spread on to several enemies), several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Hidden blade, dual short swords, fire bombs, poison darts, Apple of Eden (Although he never used its powers other than to bludgeon Medunamun to death), swords, knife sets, bows, axes, spears, maces, warhammers, khopesh, scepters, shields, stabilizer glove (to steady his powerful arrow shots), Senu Intelligence: '''He is regarded as the man who was responsible for laying the foundations of what would eventually become the Assassin Brotherhood. As a Medjay, Bayek was a highly skilled warrior trained in the arts of combat, he was able to engage multiple opponents simultaneously. Bayek was able to wield a variety of weapons ranging from khopesh, swords, spears, bows, axes and utilized shields for protection. A skilled freerunner, Bayek was able to scale the great pyramids of Egypt and the lighthouse of Alexandria as well as natural elements with relative ease. He also proved to be a strong swimmer whilst searching the ruins of underwater temples and was capable of holding his breath for a relatively long period of time. Having been trained by Kensa, Bayek was a skilled hunter, capable of killing several animals ranging from snakes, hippos, and crocodiles. With several decades of combat experience as a Medjay, armed with expertise in assassination, stealth, parkour, swimming and usage of several weapons on such a level that he can duel with and finish off multiple opponents at any given time regardless of their class or their combat experience. Is an extremely skilled detective. '''Weaknesses: '''Standard human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human. Minor ophidiophobia. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Married Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Smoke Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Medjays Category:Fathers Category:Mace Users Category:Scepter Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Hunters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Husbands